


Genesis

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Kara discuss old and new covens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I met her in a bar. She was absolutely beautiful, I couldn’t take my eyes off her. She told me the same thing. She kept buying me drinks, saying thing like ‘you have GOT to try this, you NEED to taste that.’” He frowned.

“What year?” she whispered, laying a hand on his forearm.

“1983. She took me back to her place and we started messing around, and then she bit me. At first I thought she was just being rough but then I got weak and sleepy.” He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his torso. “Gavin and Ray don’t remember turning and I’m thankful for it, because it was terrible.”

She blew out the breath she was holding slowly. “You don’t have to tell me this.”

“No, no, I want to.” He laughed. “Hell, you’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to tell.”

She smiled. “That’s amazing.”

“She subscribed to the old beliefs, that vampires should stay secret and hunt humans sparingly. I watched the news reports about my missing person case, watched my parents weeping, begging me to come home. She always laughed at me for being so interested.”

“Did she ever say why she picked you?”

“Said she had mate feelings, but they went away when I got turned. Looking back and knowing what I know now, it’s obvious to me that she was mislabeled and wrongly taught - she’s a tease, not a stealth. What she thought were tingles were her instincts.”

“That’s why Gavin got upset over wanting to mate Ray.” She hummed. “He was going off your misinformation.”

“I feel terrible about it.” He met her gaze; his eyes were sad.

“You didn’t know.” She smiled at him. “Your first coven was shitty. Things are better now, aren’t they?”

He nodded. “I never wanted another coven because I thought they were all the same. I especially didn’t want to be an alpha.”

“Did you go back to your family?”

“Yeah. They were upset I’d been turned but they were happy I was alive. They both died in the 90’s.”

“So how’d you hook up with Burnie and Matt?”

“College. I did some exposure rehab and then enrolled. Burnie was more curious than anything, and Matt just didn’t give a shit. It was nice to meet people who weren’t scared. When Matt moved to L.A. I went with him. Burnie met Geoff and Gus and, well, you know the rest.”

“Geoff was the one that told you about marking the humans, right?”

He nodded. “Geoff is more experienced than I am when it comes to integration because of the Army. I’m not sure on all the details but he taught me a lot when it comes to how covens should work, at least when there’s humans involved.”

“And now you have me for the vampire side.” She crawled from her position next to him on the couch into his lap and snuggled into his chest, “You know, you might not have the experience, but I’m glad you’re my alpha.”

 He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks. I’m glad I’ve got you on my side.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Frederick was turned when he was 43 so he looked older. He said he watched me for months. I’d go to work, I’d come home, I’d play with my cat and watch TV, and go to bed. No family, no close friends, and a shitty job. He said he felt terrible and he wanted to give me a better life.”

“He told you all this after he turned you?”

She nodded. “He went into my apartment when I wasn’t home and waited for me. I don’t remember anything about it - one minute, I was walking into my apartment, the next, I was waking up a vampire. McKenna told me he smashed me over the head, carried me to his big gorgeous house in the woods, and bit me.”

“McKenna?”

“Coven sister.”

“Ah.” He stood up. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Always.” She smiled. “Our coven was fifteen people and we all lived together in that big house. It was like something out of The Great Gatsby, gorgeous marble and wood, and everything was art deco. He’d had it built in the 1920’s, when he became alpha after his went feral.”

“Your coven was old then?” He handed her a pack.

She took a sip and shook her head. “Frederick was old as dirt, but his former hadn’t been much older than him. He just went feral sooner. Neither of them had a coven, they’d been turned and abandoned.”

“You were turned in ‘96?”

“Yeah. I was with them until 2008, when Frederick…” She sighed. “After he died, the coven fought for ages over who should be alpha. McKenna was his second and the eldest, but some of them wanted me instead, because in his last years I’d been his favorite.”

“But you were the youngest.”

“Second youngest. McKenna took a mate the previous year, and he was younger than me.”

“You didn’t want to be alpha?”

“Fuck no! I was twelve, I had no right to it. I was so heartbroken about Frederick that I was having trouble hunting. I knew about synth and I’d hunted animals before anyway, so I decided to leave the coven. I heard later they’d disbanded, but I was the only one that switched.”

They sat in silence for a moment, finishing their drinks.

“Who got the house?” he asked, smiling.

She laughed. “McKenna. Last I heard it was her, her mate, and one of our brothers still living  there.”

“If Frederick was a tease, why did he stealth hunt you?”

She shrugged. “Could’ve been his instincts failing. He started going feral less than a decade later. I never asked.”

He plucked her empty from her fingers and gave her a small smile. “So what’s the protocol for asking a vampire to be your second?”

Her eyes lit up. “As far as I know,  all you need to do is ask.”

“Well good, cuz I’ve been meaning to talk to Monty…”

She swatted at his shoulder as he walked away. “You are terrible!”

“I really am.” He walked into the kitchen and tossed the empties into the trash. “So what do you think? I mean, you know more about this coven shit than anyone else, I look to you for help more than I do anyone else. Wanna be my second?”

She grinned and nodded. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that for ages.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Joel?”

He rolled over and stared at the small blond, and gently pushed some hair out of her eyes. “Yes, Kara?”

“Has it been a long time since you’ve been… you know… with anyone?”

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, her skin soft beneath his grasp. “I wouldn’t call twenty minutes a long time, but if you want we can go again.”

“Joel!” she shouted, laughing and pushing him away. “You know what I meant.”

“Oh, before tonight.” He rubbed her hip as he rolled onto his back. “I was human.”

Her jaw dropped. “You never did anything after being turned?!”

He shook his head. “Nope. Didn’t want to with my alpha or any of my coven sisters, and I haven’t met anyone since I left them - not until you.”

She bit her lip shyly. “That means a lot to me.”

“Well, I’m not about to go fucking anyone else we know; they’re all dudes. Our coven is a damn sausage fest.”

She laughed loudly. “It really is.”

He lifted his arm and she scooted under it, nuzzling into his chest and hummed as he rested his arm on her back.

“So what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“When was the last time for you?”

“Oh.” She sighed. “The night before I left, with my coven brother Daniel. He and I were closer than anyone else, and he was leaving too. We knew we were going separate ways because he still wanted to hunt and I didn’t, but we decided one last time would be fun.”

“So you fucked him a lot?”

“No!” she yelled defensively. “It was just a once-in-a-while thing. When we both needed it.”

“Hmm.”

They laid quietly in the dark for some time.

“Hey Kara?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately.”

“Covens do that. It’s normal.”

“No, but I mean, outside of work, and outside the other vampires too.”

“That’s true.”

“And you’re so good with feelings and instincts, so you probably already know how I feel, even before I do.”

“I haven’t been paying attention, to be honest.”

“Why not?”

She looked up at him. “Partly being polite. It’s rude to dig around when people don’t want you to. It’s one thing to project your feelings at me, or to have your instincts flare up, but it’s another to use that to my advantage. I’m not like that.”

“So what’s the other part?”

She rested her head on his chest again. “Been thinking about my own feelings lately.”

He stood up suddenly and tucked her back under the covers. “Stay here,” he said, then padded off to the bathroom.

“You know, I hate seeing you go, but I love to watch you leave.”

Joel scoffed from the bathroom and she laughed.

He came back and kneeled next to the bed. “Look, I’m terrible at this sort of thing, so I’m just gonna be blunt, okay?”

She nodded and crept a little closer to him. “I’m listening.”

“You’re my second. You’re my best friend in the coven. And now we had sex.”

“Uh-huh.” She smiled widely.

“I think we both know where this is going.”

She blinked. “Then say it.”

“I don’t think we should see each other any more.”

He laughed as she rolled her eyes and sat up. “You are such a fucking prick.”

He snatched her hand and slid a ring onto her finger. “But I’m your fucking prick. And I want to be your fucking prick until we go feral and need to get killed.” He smashed a ring onto his own finger and held her hand again.

She stared down at their joined hands and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I guess that’s acceptable.”

He crawled into the bed and knocked her over, climbing between her legs. “I’m your mate,” he whispered to her.

“And I’m yours,” she whispered back, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her lips.

“I know,” she mumbled back, and they laughed.


End file.
